Don't Fuck with Slender
by MaxRide16
Summary: Max and Ulfur just wanted to play a simple horror game at home. But when they are mysteriously transported into one of the biggest horror games of all, will they make it out alive- or be rapped and suffer a gruesome death? RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND SLIGHT GORE.


**Before we start this wonderful fic, I just thought I'd let you know that the POV switches in this. Just so you aren't confused. **

* * *

(Max)

I ruffled my hair as I walked out the bathroom. The new Slender game had just come out on the internet, and everyone was buzzing about it. Even my boyfriend, Ulfur, who was a huge gamer wanted to play. We'd seen the other Slender game, but had never played it, so this time we'd been crazy to play this new one. I had played it a few times, along with seeing a few videos on the You of Tube. But Ulfur was going in blind. So, it'd be fun to watch him play for once. I casually strolled down the hall, Loki - my cat - rubbing up against my leg with a purr as I stepped into the bedroom. Ulfur was laying down on the mattress; laptop laying on a small little desk beside him. His dark eyes looked up from the computer and met mine with a smile, and I could feel my heart give a small flutter. "Hello, prema," I cooed as I crawled up onto the mattress and planted a sweet kiss on the mouth.

(Ulfur)

Replying warmly for a moment before motioning to the laptop screen. "Ready for this? Looks spooky just from the title screen." I hovered my mouse of the "New Game" button and awaited her reply. I felt her sit down and wedge herself against my arm. Removing my arm from the mouse sitting to the right of the laptop, I draped my arm over her shoulders, allowing her shoulder to press against my upper right side. I looked down at her and she got herself situated, replacing my hand on the wireless mouse.

(Max)

"Mmm-hm," I replied happily. He clicked the 'New Game' button, and three options came up. Noob, Gamer, and Paranormal. I bit my lip for a moment. The first option was obviously a baby mode. Full flashlight, markers, stays bright, no extra photos, and less Slender. No fun at all. Gamer seemed a reasonable choice. Batteries, makers, gets dark, extra photos, medium Slender. While Paranormal seemed outrageous... No markers, starts dark, batteries, extra photos, and ultimate Slender. I think the choice here was clearly obvious. "I think we should go with gamer. It sounds pretty fair, and it won't be so hard and scary, y'know?"

(Ulfur)

I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow" Oh please. Don't be a baby. I'm going for Paranormal, darling. Start off hard, so if we find it too hard, when we go to lower settings it'll feel a lot easier. Plus, I want to see how bad they can make Slender." My mouse motioned over to the "Paranormal" option, underlining it with white. I clicked on it and the screen went black. The lights turned off instantly as well. "Well, that's not good..." I spoke, feeling almost as if I was slowly being placed in a trance. "Do you feel wei-..." My voice trailed off. Next thing I knew, I felt something digging into my back. I opened my eyes to see very little in front of me, thinking I dozed off while the lights were off. I moved my right arm to remove the twig and realized Max was still pressed against me side. I placed my left hand down at my side and felt something long and narrow slide between my fingers. I looked over and grasped what I realized to be grass. We're outside? Oh boy... I thought to myself. I placed my right hand on Max's shoulder. "Darling... are you awake? Where are we?" I looked up to search the immediate area. I noticed something metallic by my feet. I reached forward to grasp the silver metal of a large flashlight. I found the rubber button near the head and clicked it on. I then felt that below that was a small sliding switch, this controlled the light intensity. "Well, at least we have a flashlight. Now, then, let's get up and find out where we are."

(Max)

We both got to my feet. It very faintly, I realized it was sprinkling. "What the hell," I whispered. "Weren't we inside a few minutes ago? Like, cuddling on the bed about to play Slender? I'm kinda creeped out now..." I slide my hand into Ulfur's as we walked down the path, our shoes slushing in the dirt and grass. As we went along, I saw a light up ahead and gave a smile whine. "What's that? Looks kinda like a truck.." Ulfur nodded, switching off the already dim flashlight. "Lets have a look, shall we?" He said as we strode forward. The truck was hot and running, a sigh being in front of it. "Phew.. Looks like someone else is out here. Maybe they can help?" I asked as I looked up to him. Small water droplets clung to his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Ulfur was silent as he began to walk around the truck while I looked at the map. I expected to see where we were, but it showed nothing. On it was a house, a tower, another house on a hill, a tree, a large black box, and a picture of a statue. And further at the top, was a small lake. "Interesting.." Down in the corner where the symbols, and writing that clearly stated "Green Lake Park". I didn't like the sound of that. To familiar to Crystal Lake.

(Ulfur)

"There's no one here... not even a body... but the truck is running. If the tank was full... the tank could run for several hours." Placing my head near the window of the driver's side, I looked at the gauge. It read about a third left. "A third full... could have been here for a few hours at the least." Sliding back towards the tailgate, I saw a set of batteries, sitting precariously on the corner. Grasping them, I slid them into my pocket and continued to walk around. "Have you found anything? Come help me look at the truck." I spoke as I walked to stand behind the truck, seeing a small photo sitting on the tailgate. Picking it up, I glanced at it, not making heads or tailed of it. It was black and white and a little hard to make out any detail with the limited lighting. There were a few fire extinguishers and compartments on the sides of this truck. They were all tied down or locked into place. I moved along the other side, trying the handle, only for it to be locked as well. On the hood of the truck, I saw a book, as Max walked over after staring at the board some more. "Hey, look at this... Looks like a research folder." I spoke,shining the flashlight on the one piece of paper sitting clipped to it.

(Max)

I walked over and took a look at the folder as he shined the light down on it. In black bold letters, it said at the top, "PROJECT HAUNT" and that's when I felt the blood drain in the face. No... Just no. We were not in a game. We just were NOT in a game. But... batteries... photos... Oh god. "Ulfur.." I whispered quietly. "Either I'm going bonkers, but.. If this title is legit.. Then we're in..." We read over the paper, and apparently this was a park for some large experiment. And I didn't like the sound of it. "No.. This can't be a game. It's not possible, darling," Ulfur said after a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe this WAS just some twisted game. Shrugging, I took the folder and shoved it under my arm. Then, suddenly, a few feet away from us in bright, white light appeared the words "11 SCRAPS LEFT" before it finally faded away. It wasn't until the words were gone when I realized I was hyperventilating. "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod," I squeaked. "We're in a fucking Slender Game!"

(Ulfur)

"Well, that's peculiar. Either we're having connected dreams, or someone knocked us out and gave us some trippy drugs, because there's no way we're IN the game. Just not possible." I walked to the drivers side door of the truck, bending my elbow to point in front of me, I slammed my elbow into the glass door. I heard a thunk, but no glass shattering. I tried again, with the same result. I grasped my elbow with some pain. "Seems we can't break the glass and get out of here. If this IS a game, we must be restricted to what the game can allow us to break or do." Sighing, I stepped toward, letting the flashlight scan around us. Towards the area behind the truck, was chain-link fence, with a gate at the end of a path lined with logs. "Looks like we have no choice but to go through there, right?" I spoke, looking over to Max with a slightly worried, yet determined expression.

(Max)

"Yeah, but... Ulfur... You KNOW what happens in Slender games... Even if you win... You.. you..." I couldn't finish the last sentence. That can't happen to us. No, wouldn't happen. We'd be okay. I know we would. "Let's go," I said slowly as I linked my arm through his and pressed myself at his side. Here's what I know about Slender: he apparently steals away kids/teens in the dead of night, rapes them, then kills them brutally in a horrific fashion. And I didn't want to find out if the rumors were true. We opened the gate of the fence, and we weren't even two steps out when we heard a blood-chilling scream; which made me scream a bit in response. My heart was racing, and I gripped Ulfur's arm hard. "Shhh," Ulfur whispered as he looked down on me. We walked around for a few more minutes before stumbling upon another sign in front of a house. We ignored the sign, because I knew where we were: The first house. The one with all the scrap and photo.

(Ulfur)

Looking ahead, I took a step forward, not becoming startled by the electric sparking from the light in the eve of the house. Stepping to the door beneath the overhang, I grasped the handle and twisted and pushed it open. The hinges let forth a loud squeak. "Now, you grab the key and batteries on the stairs while I go and look for the scrap down here. Here, you hold the flashlight and shine it on the walls I walk to. Alright?" I kisses her cheek lightly, pressing the flashlight into her hands, stepping and turning away to look at the far wall. scrawled across it in what I hope was maroon paint was DON'T LOOK BACK. "Well, that's a good piece of advice." I stated sarcastically, while I stepped across the room to look at the walls. "I don't see it down here. Where to go now? The big room to your right near the stairs or the bathroom?"

(Max)

"Bathroom," I said as something clicked in my head. "If it's not anywhere else, it's always in the bathroom or on the floor you can't get in without jumping or a key. After a few minutes of rummaging, Ulfur yelled that he had found the scrap. And infront of me, flashed the white words again. "10 SCRAPS LEFT" it read. I swallowed hard. "Alright, let's go," Ulfur said as I took the scrap and key. "No. There's one more thing. Come with me," I took his hand and as we ran up the stairs. When we were on the top floor, I went on the narrow little strip and pressed myself against the wall, looking up at Ulfur with a shaky breath. "Wish me luck," I whispered, handing him the flashlight once again. "Max, no-" Ulfur reached out to grab me, but without a moments hesitation; I jumped. My arms clung to the wood for dear life, but my chest hurt from impact. I pulled myself up, breathing heavily before looking back up at Ulfur. "I'm okay!" Ulfur ran his hands through his hair, and gave out a groan. "You're going to kill yourself!" He semi-yelled. "We're already going to die anyway!" I teased. I gave a wink and went into the other room. I felt around on the walls until I found a photo, and suck it in the folder. When I walked out again, Ulfur was standing on the bottom floor. He set the flashlight down, and raised his arms up to catch me. It took me a moment, but I finally jumped down as Ulfur caught me bridal style. I linked my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for catching me, Superman," I purred.

(Ulfur)

"Anytime, my angel." I replied, placing her down on here feet. "So, to the tower now?" I asked, sliding the photo into the folder. We walked back down the stairs to the door and outside. The sky was completely dark and we couldn't see more than a few feet away. There was a light mist swirling around us, making it even harder to see. If I were to focus on how quiet the night was, I could feel my skin growing prickly. "Let's keep moving. So, where to?"

(Max)

"The tower," I whispered quietly. I felt numb. I felt like I was being watched, and it was freezing. The cold and water seemed to go right through me. And then it happened. I felt like a rock hit me in the head, and for the oddest reason; I saw static. Even Ulfur was clutching his head with a groan. And I realized: Slender. "RUN!" I screamed. I bolted ahead blindly, panting harduntil the static was gone and my head cleared. I didn't stop moving until I felt brick on my fingertips. I kept my eyes closed and regained my composure before turning around. "We lost him, Ul-... Ulfur...?" I whispered. It was completely dark. No Ulfur was beside me. All was deathly quiet. "Ulfur..?" Silence. "Ulfur?!" I yelled frantically. Then suddenly, I was pressed against something warm with a hand over my mouth. I almost screamed, but Ulfur's voice silence me. "Easy, darling, easy," he whispered. "I'm sorry... I lost you for a second," he whispered. The flashlight was off, and he turned it back on as we looked at the metal gate. "I.. thought he got you," I said quietly, holding back a sob. "Almost, but not quite. Let's hurry before he shows up again, hm?" He took my hand as we loudly strolled up the metal stairs.

(Ulfur)

"We're making too much noise with both of us walking. Here." I got in front of her, got onto a knee and bent over a tiny bit, looking over my shoulder. "Get on, and hold the flashlight for me. One pair of footsteps is enough noise. Two is worse."She grasped onto my neck and position the flashlight and folder. I rose to my feet, straining slightly with the extra weight as I adjusted my feet to walk as quiet as possible. It wasn't silent by any means, but quieter than both of us. "Reach your hand out to grab the scrap when we walk by it, alright? It'll shave off a few valuable seconds that may save our lives later. Then we'll get to the top and get the second key and photo." I continued to trudge up the stairs, as quietly as possible. My ears twitched back and forth to focus on each sound that wasn't either of us. I could hear the metal creak as I stepped down. I could see the scrap ahead of us about 6 steps. "Scrap. 2 o'clock." I spoke, giving a heads up to Max.

(Max)

Sucking in a small breath, I reached out my hand and grabbed the scrap. The words appeared, alerting us we only had 9 scraps left while Ulfur continued up the metal and brick structure. I clung to him tightly, in fear of being ripped away from him by Slender. Finally, we reached the top and Ulfur set me down. Wind whistled around us, and the rain stopped. A photo was on the light post, and there was a vomit-green couch with another key and more batteries. Ulfur stuffed them into his pocket, while I put the key and photo in the folder. So far we had three scraps, and two keys, and three photos. Not to bad if I do say so myself. We read over the scraps, and they just got creepier. Talking about the forest "adopting people" and what not. It was all too freaky. I climbed back onto Ulfur's back, and we descended the tower once more.

(Ulfur)

"We're two that will not be adopted." I mumbled under my breath. "Now, let's get back down. Being on the ground is safer than 200 feet up on a rusting metal tower. "Going down is easier than going up." I chuckled, trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Once we reached the bottom again. I placed her onto her feet before opening the gate and stepping back onto solid ground. "Now then... What do you say about going to the bunker now?" I asked, as we began to follow the path again.

(Max)

I gripped his arm tightly as I stared off down the dark path, the darkness seeming to suck in everything around us. "What about the small forest? Then we can backtrack... Bunker, giant tree, TV, the evil bunny factory, the shack, and the statue of Mary..." I whispered. Different calculations were running in my head. I knew Slender would be back at any moment. I knew he pop'd up sometimes at Gamer mode a bit, but... I'd seen people play Paranormal. He pop'd up at least 3 or 4 times after the second or third scrap was collected. I was tense and on edge. Any moment could be our last. And this was not exactly how I planned for my night to go with Ulfur. I had planned a game of Slender, a movie with popcorn, and a little fun before bed. Now we were out in a horror game in the middle of the woods fighting for our lives. By getting pieces of paper. Fuck my life.

(Ulfur)

"That's fine, darling." I looked around. "Now, this way I guess, right?" I asked, walked back towards the house, cutting through the woods. Getting that scrap was child's play. I just ripped it from the branch as we walked past, barely missing a step. "You lead the way to the haunted forest, keep holding my hand alright? He won't get us." I whispered determined, looking over at her as she stuffed the scrap into the folder, scanning what was written on it.

(Max)

Nodding with a small sigh, I lead the way as I held Ulfur's hand tightly in mine; before static flickered and pain rippled through my head. Holding down a cry of pain as my breathing became shallow, Ulfur and I ran through the woods until we reached the forest line. In it, was the tree. And past it, was the bunker we needed to enter. I squeezed my hands tightly in his as he gently squeezed back. As we entered, we got a few flickers of static before they faded away and all was quiet. But as the light faded onto the tree, I don't know if I was imagining things, but I began to hear whispers in the back of my head. "Do... Do you hear that?" I didn't look back, but I could hear the sharp edge in his voice. "Yeah.." There was a growl, in the air as we approached the branch with the scrap, and Ulfur snorted. "It sounds like a burp," I heard him chuckle. There was another flicker of static, and we bolted when the voices were almost overwhelming. We panted softly, holding each other tightly as the words appeared across the screen informing us we had 8 scraps left. Good. We held each other for a moment before finally pulling away to look at each other. Next to us was a flickering lamp-post, and I had a feeling Slendy was about to pay another visit. "Bunker?" asked quickly. "Bunker," I replied.

(Ulfur)

"Alright." We approached a map board again. I knew we had just left the forest, which was north of the house. So, I found the house, went north. I guessed we were just south of the corn fields. So, we needed to head further west. Just as I made this observation and began to turn. I heard a sharp pierce of static. For a second, I heard the scraping come from behind me. "Slender, 8 o'clock." On instinct, I picked up Max and threw her into my arms and ran. "Look behind us. Tell me when it looks clear. I'll keep heading towards the bunker." I panted as I ran, trying to keep my footing. I heard the scraping and static grow more distant, but it was still garbled in my head. "How're you doing?" I gasped out through breaths, taking a path just north of west, leading right to the bunker, under a light post.

(Max)

My fingers curled into deep into his hair, staring out into the darkness as I watched that chalk-white face stare after us. The static stopped, and my headache was gone. A deep sense of dread and despair settled into my chest, and I bit down on a choke. "We're... We're going to die," I sobbed. My eyes couldn't leave the trail. He was somewhere back there, and I was terrified he was still there; only out of sight. Ulfur set me down and pulled me close, but I refused to let go. "I want to go home, Ulfur... Now... We're going to die anyway... Maybe.. Maybe if we die, we'll wake up back home..."

(Ulfur)

"Well, we can't exactly be sure, darling. For now, we need to keep going." I turned my head towards the bunker, looking at a large trailer parked in front of it. Scrawled on the side, it read "Pain. Hatred". Sighing, I took a step forward. "Nothing is exactly spooking my anymore. There's only so much I can take now. Let's go darling." As I grasped her hand and led her towards the bunker entrance, I saw a pair of batteries on a barrel nearby. I walked her over to them, and replacing the batteries in the flashlight, turned it back on and walked towards the entrance. Looking inside, the floor was covered with rubble and barrels, like the outside. The barrels seemed to have a Bio-hazard label on the side. "Well, if this level of bio-hazard waste didn't distort Slender's face to what it is, I don't know what might have. I hope we aren't permanently affected by this exposure when we get out of here." I whispered, creeping inside.

(Max)

Our footsteps echoed through the bunker, and I walked close to Ulfur. His long dark hair was wet, and his black over-coat looked damp with water too. It felt like it was getting colder, and I was seriously thinking about stripping due to the cold clothes I was wearing. But, then again, that can be done when we're out of the game and not around Slender. We rounded a corner, and I stared down a long, seemingly bottomless pit. I leaned forward and peered down it. "Talking about burrowing underground..." I said quietly. "Okay. Let's play paper-rock-scissors. The winner looks for the scrap, the loser goes down into the tunnel to get the photo. Deal?"

(Ulfur)

"I'll go get the photo. I'm not really afraid of the dark, but that means I need to leave you here. Alone." I raised my eyebrow in reply to her comment. I was feeling creeped out and nervous, but I knew I needed to keep a determined face to give Max something to keep faith in. I was secretly keeping tabs on everything that could be used as a weapon. We couldn't touch much in this "game", so the list is desparingly short.

(Max)

"It'll be quicker if we split up and get them, right? I'll be quick, I promise." I insisted. I wanted out of here as fast as possible. If that meant splitting up, then splitting up we would do. Though, knowing my luck, he'd go after me. Since the universe just loves me like that. "Okay? I'll be fine." I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

(Ulfur)

"Alright." She had a point, and if she felt okay with leaving her alone for a short time, okay. "Now, I'll go get the photo, you check around for the scrap, or would you prefer we switch those?" I asked, thinking about which would be best. We agreed that she would search for the scrap while I went after the photo in the deep, dark tunnel. I gave her the flashlight, telling her to use it as a weapon should Slender get close to her. I made my way into the dark tunnel. Feeling abnormally and unnatually jittery, I placed a hand on the wall and crept down. Once I reached the end, I jumped up and grasped the photo. Gripping it in my left hand, I used my right to feel my way up to the surface again. "Got it." I spoke, finding the flashlight beam 2 rooms over where Max had found the scrap and was approaching it. I stood back and noted the markings on the wall, most of which made no sense to me and seemed to be in another language or very garbled words.

(Max)

We stared at the words, and I noticed all the drawings, some of which made me frown. "Odd.." I whispered. But I felt better. Only 6 more scraps to go. Twisting on my heel, I turned to look over at Ulfur with a ghost of a smirk. "So... Want to go play 'Children of The Corn' and find the next scrap?" I asked before leaning up and capturing his mouth against mine. My lips pulled at his, and I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes. If there was a chance we were going to die, I wanted to show him how much I loved him and cared for him.

(Ulfur)

Blinking at her show of affection even in the moment we might be risking our lives, I kissed back for a short moment. "We need to keep moving, darling. As much as I like that, we need to keep moving." I smiled shallowly at her and grasped her hand, making our way out. "Okay, we were near the cornfields, after the haunted forest, so let's head back there. We're backtracking so we need to be careful." I tried to step quietly and keep my hearing sharp. I could see the beginning of the fences when I heard the metallic scraping of Slender's calling card. "Shit..." I muttered as static filled my sight for a second. Grasping Max's hand, I took off. I could feel he was immensely close behind us, closer than ever before. Pulling my arm forward, transferring my momentum into Max, I pushed her ahead of me. "Keep going. Get to the TV. I'll lead him off." I began to sway from the path, looking over my shoulder to see Slender chose me to follow. I grinned with a grim feeling in my chest, and took off into the woods, knowing the trees could help give some obstacles for him. I was back in the haunted forest, hearing the whispers again. I made it to the largest tree, where the scrap was before, grabbing the batteries we left there before, by my thought of using the forest as a distraction later on, and rerouted back towards the cornfield. I could see the edge of the forest. Breaking through the treeline, I booked it for a faint light I could see coming from the field, still feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up and a small bit of static in my vision, not knowing if this plan had worked for sure or not. I just wild myself to keep moving.

(Max)

My heart nearly broke when I saw him sprint the other way, but I knew it had to be done. I grabbed the batteries and and scrap, and I was informed once more. 5 more. We had 5 more, and we could go home. But even so, if Slender hadn't went after Ulfur, he would be behind me; so I did what any other person would do. Run like hell and hope he wasn't behind me. I ran to the far side of the corn field before diving down onto the ground and laying still, not making a noise. Ulfur had the flashlight, so the only light I had was from the stars. Thank god I had good night vision, or I'd be screwed. I waited in the ground for a few minutes before standing back up and looking around. I tried to look for a glimmer of light, or see if Ulfur was close by. I didn't dare call out to him. If I did, Slender come after me instead. I felt a cold pit forming in my chest, and never before had I ever felt so alone. Slowly, and quietly, I crept through the corn until I reached the fence. I hunched down and looked around. No static, no noise, no nothing. I waited for what seemed like forever, and still no sign from Ulfur came. Quietly, barely above a whisper I called out. "Ulfur..?" Dead silence. I kept hoping we'd run back into each other, but he never came. And then a fear settled into me. No, I wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't be gone. He's to smart and fast. Keep going, Max, I told myself. After awhile, I was able to see. But just through the fog was I even barely to make out the shapes of other objects. And suddenly, static filled my vision and my head pounded and thumped with pain; so much that I could hardly stand. I wanted to scream, but my voice was lost as I fell to my knees. I looked up to see a white face through the static. A cold, long-fingered hand wrapped around my throat and something long and slimey wrapped around my body. "ULFUR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But it was no use. Two long, cold tenticles slide under my shirt and up under my bra, raiding my chest. I shuddered and tried holding down a few whimpers from the icky feel he was giving off as the tips touched and grazed over my nipples. _Make it stop... please make it stop... _And suddenly, one began to fumble with my belt, and another scream tore from my throat.

(Ulfur)

Static filled my vision. Fuck.. It didn't work. I thought. Luckily, I planned for this. I saw the face tower above Max as I continued to crawl behind her through the corn stalks. I leapt up from the ground, tackling Slender back and away, smashing the hard, metal flashlight against his head. He may have no eyes or ears, but even he has a skull and brain, and I made it ring. His limbs fell limp sliding them free from Max's body, Max falling to the ground weakly. Panting heavily, I picked up Max, who had become nearly unconscious from the wrapping around her throat and took off to the north. I turned the flashlight on and stuck it in my mouth to point forward, taking the folder and tucking a few inches of it into my waistband on my back. It was a minute before I saw a small blip of static in my vision, with a red hue over the black and white. He's angry. At me. For busting his head in. Awesome. Oh, well... it didn't matter. I headed to the north out of the fields. I kept going, randomly moving until I saw a faint orange light. The Virgin Mary statue. It'll work. Enough light to shut our flashlight off and save our batteries. I looked down at Max to see her eyes fluttering. At least she's alive. I'll take a better account when we get to the statue.

(Max)

When I was able to breath, I was thankful to look up at a familiar face. Ulfur. I was about to say how overly happy I was to see him, but suddenly, I realized... Slender almost got me. He almost killed me. I remembered his hand around my throat, and... something... around me... along with... something in my shirt and my... I pulled Ulfur to me firecely, shaking in his arms and sobbing into his neck. It took me awhile before I was finally able to yell out, "Don't ever leave me like that again." I felt violated, and I was almost killed. Fuck Slender. May he go rot and die in a hole. Please, God. Please let me go home. I promise if you let us go home, I will go donate to an orphange. I will save the rainforest. Hell- I'LL RECYCLE.

(Ulfur)

"Sorry, I thought it would buy us enough time to get away. He's a bit wise than I thought. He didn't uh... You know... right? How much do you remember?" I asked, helping her to her feet and holding her tightly.

(Max)

I thought hard, trying to stop shaking but nothing seemed to help. One hand left his side and I reached down to my jeans... To my horror, they were unbuttoned and unzipped... Everything else was fine, but my jeans... Swallowing hard, I fixed my jeans and tried not to look up into Ulfur's gaze. "Well, my jeans are unbuttoned, but I don't think he got anywhere.. I think you arrived just in time, Ulfur," I said quietly. I looked over towards the statue of Mary, and gave a silent prayer before I noticed the scrap. Shyly, I reached over and grabbed it and held it out to Ulfur. "Here..."

(Ulfur)

Sighing with some relief, yet still some guilt in getting there late, I reached behind me and took out the folder from my waistband and slid it inside. 4 More to go. We're getting close... close to winning or close to dying, I am unsure, but we need to get moving. "There's 2 more in the factory if we keep following this path..." I sighed, trying to shake off the guilt, tightly holding Max's hand, I looked at her with a sad expression. "I'm sorry... Let's... just keep going." I closed my eyes weakly at the apology and then opened them with renewed determination. I was going to get Max out of here, whatever it takes.

(Max)

We hadn't bothered to read the notes, and, quite frankly, I didn't want to read them anymore. All they did was cause trouble. I held Ulfur's hand extremely tight, pressing my side against his. Soon, the factory came into sight, I began running; Ulfur right behind me. I wanted out of here. Now. Soon Ulfur was beside me, and we ran together in perfect harmony. Our steps in perfect sync. I felt like those vampires off of Twilight, our hair whipping behind us as we run. We eventually found the opening and slipped through the fence. More bio-hazard barrels were around us, and we got flickers of static every now and then but nothing major. As we walked inside the factory, I could already see a page. "Look! Ulfur, it's one of the pages." I said excitedly.

(Ulfur)

"Wait, save that one for last. Let's the get the one in the rafters first." We ran to the ramp and we each made our way up. Max first, me behind her. We managed to follow the beams up to the page. 3 More. On the way down, a floor off the ground, I heard the screeching. No. Not here. Not when there's only one way down. We were on a flat platform, so we were able to move back a bit. I saw the face halfway up the ramp to the ground level, and he was sneaking up fast. Max clung to my side, I pushed her behind me. "When I say so... I want you to run. Get that scrap down there, and get out. Get to the mountain shack then back here to the fences. I'll keep him busy enough to buy you some time. It's my turn to face him now. Go..." I whispered to her behind me, turning around and sliding the folder and flashlight into her hands. My chest felt like it was being crushed, my heart being pierced. I turned and ran towards the ramp, catching Slender's attention. I could see black ooze streaking down his face from where I hit him. No wonder he's pissed. He'll go after me with little effort. I backed up slowly, as Slender approached, then I took off to head back up the ramps, leading him past Max. I turned to give Max a knowing solemn goodbye look, before turning away, tears building in my eyes. "GO!" I shouted as I approached the second level, Slender nipping at my heels.

(Max)

I didn't want to leave him. The last thing on this earth I wanted to do was leave him here like this. But he was right. The only way to get out, was the pages. And I had to cling to the small hope that if I got all of them, that BOTH of us would go home. Holding back tears, I bolted down the rafts and grabbed the next scrap. 3 more, and now I had a key. Just 3 more, and this nightmare would finally end. "I'll come back for you! I promise, I'll come back!" I screamed. I could hear Ulfur battling with Slender, along with an inhuman screeching. Time for my days in track to come in handy. As soon as I made it up the stares, I bolted out the door of the factory and grabbed some batteries on the bio-hazard barrel, and bolted away into the night. It took me five damn minutes to find the two shacks outside the factory. Once I nabbed those, I had one more scrap. The one in the shack in the mountain. And I knew it was close, because I'd seen it before. My legs burned, and my lungs were begging for air. But nothing came. My flashlight was dying, and my mind was scrambling over Ulfur. Would he be okay? Could he really last against something so horrific? I didn't want to know. I just had to keep faith that he was okay. Finally, I came upon the trail to the shack. It took me a bit to get up the mountain, but I did. When I reached the final page, I shoved it in the packet. I expected something to happen, but nothing did. Suddenly, lights flickered above my head that read. "GET OUT". I didn't need another warning, and then a hauntingly scary music started to play. But I had to get out of here with Ulfur so there wasn't any time to listen. I couldn't leave him. So, pulling together all my willpower, I began sprinting back towards the factory.

(Ulfur)

Once I saw her disappear from the outside door to the factory, I then turned my attention to the despair and utter terrifying jumping my heart was making. Just being in the presence of such a horrifying spirit was enough to set anyone's nerves into a pins-and-needles frenzy. My hands were beginning to shake as I slowly backed away from him up the ramp to the second level above the factory's hard, concrete floor. If Slender had eyes, they were fixed into a death glare at me. The slower I moved, the slower times seemed to move. I just had to keep my calm and keep backing up slowly, by my thoughts, it would take at least a few minutes to reach the narrow gangplank to the wall on the third level. But would he be smart enough to let me stall for that long? Just after this thought crossed my mind, Slender disappeared and appeared three feet closer, making me jump. Static filled my vision, and turning, looking down at my feet for wooden planks beneath my feet, began to climb higher. My vision cleared for a moment. Turning around to see where he was, he wasn't in sight. Don't tell me he went after her... SCREECH!

He appeared in front of me again. I turned and ran. He was just toying with me... making my climb higher and higher. He knew this was a dead end for me, quite literally... and I knew it too. I was silently sending my prayers and wishes to whoever in the universe would have mercy on a trapped soul moments before death by a evil, enraged spirit. I needed to buy as much time as possible. I climbed to the upper most platform. I could see the long straight gangplank towards the backside of the factory. We were easily 75 feet from the concrete floor below. Stepping backwards, I kept my eyes on Slender, whose bleach white face was hard to miss. He kept his form visible, just to see my eyes scan him over and grow more fearful of his simply vague dress attire. I could only imagine the white shirt becoming stained with my blood as he tore it apart... Such visioned were forced into my head, as if by Slender himself.

I approached the narrow, dead-end walkway, my heart pounding against my ribcage. If I could give a soundtrack to this moment, it would be the Requiem for a Dream remix. So much suspense and full of sudden drops, as if my life would end in one of those moments. I swallowed, allowing myself to pant a bit, putting aside the static raging in my head. I closed my eyes and took my first steps backwards onto the narrow walkway. Looking at Slender approach the walkway himself, if he had a mouth, he'd be grinning a wide, evil, fang filled smile at me, knowing my death was only a moment away. I figured I'd have a few moments to live before he'd get me. I began to say my final wish, that Max would make it out of here alive. I didn't care for myself. I knew this was my end as soon as we encountered Slender up here. I breathed out a heavy breath. In that instant, my eyes widened as black tendrils flew towards me, hitting my thighs, shoulders and two in my chest. Pushing me clean off my feet, I flew backward, as Slender slammed me against the wall at the end of the walkway.

I felt suffocated from the hit alone. My head hung forward before a tendril wrapped around my forehead lifting my head to look into Slender face now mere inches from my own. I gasped and had no option but to look at him. The tendril slid from my head down to around my neck, tightening enough to make it harder to breathe. I closed one eye in a wince and gritted my teeth, curling my lips back in a snarl, not uttering a sound except a soft gurgling from my lungs attempting to breathe. I fought to keep my vision clear and my mind focused. If a tiny bit of mercy, he loosened the grip allowing me to gasp forth a breath of air. The tendril remained around my neck tight enough to keep me restrained. I knew he wasn't going to rush this… I knew what was coming now… I was hoping he would have just killed me without disgracing me… I was fooling myself from thinking his bloodthirsty intent would take over his predatory instinct to "play". I swallowed as one of the tendrils pressing against my chest slithered around my side and onto my spine, slinking down along it as the tendril at my thighs wrapped around them, holding them tightly.

Two more lashed out to wrap around my upper arms. My legs, neck and arms were held firmly. He had god knows how many others… He was going to make me suffer… and I knew it. I felt the tendril slide down along my spine, curling itself under the bottom hem of my jacket and pressing against my skin. It felt like cold sandpaper, yet had a thin film on the surface. I didn't want to know what it was, not that I'd even have time to think. If the pain from what was about to come wouldn't kill me, surely he'd do it himself after. For my sake, I hope I'd die soon. I was at the point of wishing for death, but knowing my struggling would make it harder for him to finish me off and move on to Max, I needed to stay alive. I lifted my head, calmed my nerves and fear, staring straight at him with a fearless gaze. This seemed to tick him off.

My eyes widened as I felt him make his move. The tip rushed past the belt of my jeans and forced it's way further down and under. I prepared myself for the next moment, grimacing as he lurched inside the back, stretching the entryway and forcing as deep in as possible. Roaring from the pain, I thrashed, all to no avail. He held me far too tightly to allow me any leverage. I opened my eyes to look at him, still trying to thrash my arms in a fit to relieve the pain. I scowled and spat in his face, which I later regretted a moment later. He punished me further by sliding a second tendril past my belt in the front, making me cringe as it slid back to join the first, pushing inside along it, making me howl. Forcing my eyes shut, I wished for death, but strived to live… to give her every second I could buy her. I thought of everything I could to escape. Nothing came to my head. I opened my eyes to see he had brought his bleach white face nearly against mine, as if threatening me to try to bash his head in again; taunting me. In a moment of adrenaline, I reared my head back and smashed it against his forehead. I thought I hit him harder than I had with the flashlight. This dazed him and made him step back, loosening his tentacles for a moment. Pretending I was knocking out from the hit in return, I was angled to fall sideways, off the walkway and down towards the concrete floor below. I hoped I'd die from the impact, just to stop the further torture when he found me again. I reached out on instinct and grasped a small brick sticking out of the back wall of the factory, and my shoulder screamed in pain as I was pulled to a stop, hanging on the wall. I looked down to see the flood 10 feet below me. Cautiously, I let go, crumpling to the floor as my legs felt torn apart and my muscles of my legs unable to move. I hadn't broken anything, but what he did, made everything painful, even walking. I just awaited him to return and either end me or continue whatever worsened torture he would put me through from this recent ringing in his head. The static in my head drifted off. I don't know if I was dying there or he was finally strangling me. I just hoped he was still after me, and not her.

(Max)

I was almost near dead by the time I reached the factory. My legs were begging to stop and relax for a moment, but I knew if I did, Ulfur could be dead. And that I would not allow. I peeked my head inside, and near a wall, was Ulfur laying crumpled on the ground. He wasn't moving, and he seemed to be in an awkward position. My heart was thundering in my ears and my blood ran cold. Please... Please no... Without thinking, I rushed towards him as I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face as I reached forward to touch him. "Ulfur..?" I whispered in a shaky voice. Nothing. I began to gently shake him with another whisper, and then there was a very soft moan. Oh god.. He was alive. But then I noticed the light-red scratches on his neck... What did Slender do? I didn't even want to know... "Ulfur, get up.. I got all the pages. We can go home now-" Static filled my vision, and I knew he would show up soon. Grunting, I wrapped an arm around Ulfur's torso and arm, pulling him to his feet. "Ulfur... COME. ON."

(Ulfur)

I felt something touch me and move me...Oh, great he's back for more... With a raspy voice I tried to speak. "Just... kill me already... you.. had your fun..." I couldn't find the strength to lift my eyes. I was groggily shocked back to alert when I saw a blip of static. I forced my eyes open to see Max hovering over me, trying to pull me up. "M... Max? What... 're you... doing here? You...should have gotten... yourself out..." My body was aching and twitching with throbbing focused down below. I was too sore to move willingly. I looked up to see tentacles hanging over the edge of the walkway up top. I raised my hand shakily.. "L... Look. Is... that him? He's... knocked out?" I strained my vision to focus. "We've got... to get out of here..." I spoke through painful breaths.

"

(Max)

"Damnit, Ulfur... I'm not leaving this place without you... And I know. I know the way now, the last note showed me the way, love. Now, come on.." I tried running, but Ulfur was visibly have an extremely time even walking. From either falling and hurting his legs, or... No, I wouldn't think that. I tried putting as much of his weight on me as possible, but he was still having trouble. Under the lamp-post, I saw the gate. The gate that would lead us home. I pulled out the key from the folder, and eagerly stuck it inside. The gate swung open, and I pulled Ulfur back into my arms as we trudged past it. I grabbed the other scrap as we headed down a wooden aisle over the lake, which had high metal fences on both sides. Ulfur would occasionally give a hiss of pain, and we'd have to stop for a moment or so before carrying on. At the end of the aisle, was a bright blue light. The fences stopped, and we'd be headed home soon. "Ulfur, do you see that?!"

(Ulfur)

"Yes... I do. Is that it? We've done it?" I spoke between winces as I leaned against the chain link fence and used it to crutch my way to the end. As we approached the end of this fence, Max took my arm again and we made our way further down the little dock that led out into the center of the lake. We were stepping into the blue light when our feet gave way and we both fell into the water. I could feel something wrap around my ankle. An ever so familliar texture rubbed against my ankle. It was him. I could feel that chill run up my spine. We assumed we had been home free. We assumed he was done for with the 12th scrap we grabbed. The darkness of the water was only broken by Max who was struggling beside me, being held by another tendril of the same likeness.

(Max)

Suddenly, static filled my vision and I was ripped away from Ulfur and slid under the water. I could feel the tenticle around my ankle, and I felt a hand on my forehead. Images flashed through my head. The factory, up and running. People talking to me. People raping me. The fire and explosion, the flesh on my face, neck, and hands... Everything. My face was gone. I was dying, someone killed me. But I didn't rest. I needed revenge. I needed blood. I killed everyone who ever tried to hurt me or come near me. No one could me trust. No one. And an image appeared in my head. An image of a man in a black tux appeared. He had blood-red hair down to his shoulders, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and thin lips. Handsome, but terrifyingly cold and distant. His mouth didn't move, but the words clearly echoed in my head.

"Thanks for playing."

And then I was sucked into the light.

(Ulfur)

In too much pain to thrash my legs around, I could feel the cold rough skin around my ankle then press against my forehead again. I could see what I could only estimate as Slender's life, and how the park used to be before the "Adaptation" project. "You withstood the worst my Adaptation had to offer, and most of all, you withstood the blank face of fear. You and the girl are free to leave. Just next time, don't bust my head in. It hurts. Until next time you dare to enter my park... Goodbye." My vision blurred as we fell into the abyss in the water.

I peeked open my eyes, feeling sore and tired. The laptop screen was still on, the static twitching title screen of Haunt: the Real Slender Game displayed, providing the only light to the room. Beside me was Max, laying on her side facing me, seeming very sprawled and messy. She was still either asleep or unconcious, so I turned my attention to the screen after hearing a faint moan, meaning she was still alive. The screen didn't seem to have any obvious changes, but in the bottom right hand corner, I noticed that when the screen was distorted with static, there were some words that would faintly appear. I was waiting for the next static cycle when I felt Max move beside me. I turned and grasped her hand. "Darling... wake up...We're alright."

(Max)

I fluttered my eyes open, and I looked up. Ulfur's strong scent filled my nose, and I felt relief when I saw the ceiling and the felt the blankets under me. Ulfur and I were oddly soaked to the bone, and I was freezing. But we were home! Home! Oh, sweet home. How I thought I'd never see it again. In the excitement, I reached my hands up and grasped the back of Ulfur's head, smashing my lips against his and forcing my tongue past his lips. Victory kiss for the win. We kissed for what seemed like forever before I pulled away, both of us panting slightly. He winced as he shifted, but managed this smile of his. "Prema.." I whispered as his forehead rested against mine. "Darling.." He whispered back. I shivered happily and pressed against him. "Max, look at the screen... Do you see that?" Ulfur asked. I narrowed my eyes as I leaned in to have a look.

(Ulfur)

"Look when there's static... it says something..." We both waited through a couple of cycles before peicing it together after 3 or so. "Sorry... for being... rough. The pain... will go away... in a few days..." I immediately felt my stomach drop as I blinked at the screen in disbelief, swallowing tightly, pressing my hand to my throat, still feeling the warm, bruised skin. "Uh... that's not... good..." I stammered, not taking my eyes off the screen.

(Max)

I felt my heart stop as I read the words, as I turned back to look at Ulfur. His eyes met mine for a few long moments before looking back at the screen. All was silent for a few long moments, before I finally had the courage to speak. "What... What's he talking about? Ulfur... What exactly did he do to you? He... didn't...?" In my heart, I knew the answer. But I didn't want to believe it.

(Ulfur)

My eyes dropped and I fidgeted against the mattress, gripping the blankets in frustration. "What he's infamous for..." I sighed, closing my eyes emotionlessly. I placed a hand to my throat, letting the fingertips touch the bruise gently, wincing to swallow. I placed a hand on my thigh to feel a tender spot there as well, along with each of my upper arms. "We really were in the game," I managed to mutter, still with the raspy voice.

(Max)

Tears welled in my eyes, and I shut the laptop and pushed it aside. No more Slender games. Ever. I brushed the wet hair that clung to his cheek away, kissing his neck deeply and lovingly. A fire burned deep in my chest. One that wanted to pull Ulfur close and kiss him, while the other half wanted to brutally murder Slender with everything I had in me. But Ulfur needed attention first. Gently, I wrapped my arms around him and kept my close; kissing his neck, cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, and lips. I wanted him to feel better, and forget whatever horror he experienced while he was with Slender. "You're okay now, prema... Never again. Now, want to get out of these wet clothes?"

(Ulfur)

Biting my lip when she kissed my neck, over the bruise, I muttered a reply. "Yes. More than that, I need a shower. I can't get the damn feeling of his tentacles off my skin..." I sighed, hugging her tightly and walking out of the room to take a nice, hot shower. I stopped and spoke before I walked out the door. "All I know is... just don't fuck with Slender."

* * *

**Hi, guys! Nice to see ya. So, me and DarkusPhoenix have teamed up once again to bring you another wonderful short story. Lately we have become highly addicted to "Haunt - The Real Slender Game". So addicted, in fact, we wanted to write a fanfiction about it. Who knows, maybe it will get popular. We hope you enjoy and please excuse any and all grammar errors. **


End file.
